This proposal describes the feasibility study of using Boston Biomedica, Inc.'s proprietary Pressure Cycling Technology (PCT), its instrument (Barocylcer) and its novel sample preparation tube (PULSE) to process sputum and Mycobacteria species for detection by current laboratory methods. Current sample processing methods are flawed because not only do they reduce the rapid growing native flora but also inactivate most of the viable Mtb, which significantly reduces the sensitivity of growth-based detection methods. Current sample processing methods also require several manipulations by the laboratory worker, which increases their likelihood of exposure to infection through the production of aerosols. If successful, the development of this novel sample processing method will lead to better patient management for tuberculosis by increasing sensitivity leading to earlier detection of the disease. Although beyond the scope of this study, this system may be ultimately combined into an integrated sample preparation procedure and detection system, which is amenable to a high throughput automated format.